First Date
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: This was originally a PruCan RP done on Deviantart with my friend OtterXSorrel. I was Prussia. It's posted there too. Summary: Prussia's been kicked out of the house by Germany again. When he ends up in Canada's neighborhood, the ex-nation's love of cute things takes over. Told from Prussia's POV.


The awesome me had un-awesomely been kicked out of the house by West. Again. I think it probably had something to do with his little Italian lover boy. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me- I was proud of my little bro for finally getting some- but France and Spain were otherwise occupied and I was bored out of my awesome skull.

"Being alone is too much fun," I muttered to Gilbird. He chirped in response. With nothing else to do I wandered aimlessly for hours, until I found myself standing in front of a familiar house. The awesome smell of maple filled the air.

"Hmm, that's an awesome idea! I'll bug Mattie for pancakes!" Gilbird chirped his approval. So I awesomely walked up to the door and knocked. "Oi, Canada! You here?"

After moment he came to the door, holding that little polar bear of his. Kumaroo or something like that. I've never actually heard him call it the same name twice in a row.

Leaning on the door frame, I grinned my awesome grin. "Yo Mattie, the awesome me was in the neighborhood and decided that Gilbird and I would bless you with our awesome presence. Can we come in?"  
I fought the temptation to ruffle his hair. Canada's so cute, like a little bird! It should be illegal for people to be that adorable. I don't even know how he manages it; he's the second largest country in the world! How can someone so much bigger than me be cute like that? Especially someone who still features in West's nightmares? But he is and it's distracting.

"Um, sure." Canada stepped aside and opened the door wider so I could come in. He looked a little surprised to see me; I guess he wasn't used to visitors.

"Ksesesesesesese! Awesome! Thanks!" I went in. Then came the hard part: trying not to seem too awkward. I hadn't exactly talked to Canada much. Actually, come to think of it, the last time we'd spoken was on the battlefield in World War One. And I didn't really understand what he was saying at the time. French curse words I think.

"So, erm, what's up?" _Dammit, why's it so hard to maintain my awesomeness around this guy? _All my plans for bugging him abandoned me.

Canada shut the door behind me. "I was making pancakes when you came," he said, going to the kitchen. "Would you like some?"

"Sure!" I followed Canada into the kitchen. Gilbird fluttered off my head to perch on Canada's shoulder. It was so awesomely cute! I snapped a picture with my phone before I even realized what I was doing.  
"Piyo~" Canada patted Gilbird on the head before handing me a fork and a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Mattie!" I took a bite. "Mein Gott! You're even better at making these things than West! Don't tell him I said that though." Canadian pancakes were now officially on my list of awesomeness.

I felt my face starting to heat up. Hopefully Canada wouldn't notice, but with my skin that was unlikely. Stupid un-awesome albinism. "Hey Canada, you busy today?"

"You're welcome." He drenched his own pancakes in maple syrup. _Maybe that's the secret. He's so cute and sweet because you are what you eat! _"No, I'm not busy."

"Want to do something with the awesome me? I'll make your day awesome! We could go to a movie... Oh, or a hockey game! You like hockey, right?" _Mein Gott, I'm babbling like Italy._ I suddenly became very interested in trying to scrub a stain off the counter with my sleeve.

He shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun."

I whipped out my phone again and started searching for theatre schedules. "Awesome! So Mattie, what kind of movies do you like?" I looked for nearby hockey games too while I was at it, but I didn't understand any of the stuff that popped up. Hockey's not as big in Germany I guess. West likes football better.

"I'll watch any kind of movie," he replied between bites.

"Ksesesesese! The how about _The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug_?" I gave Canada a reproachful look. I wanted to tell him that he should be more decisive, that he'd have a better chance of getting noticed at meetings if he was more opinionated. But at the same time I didn't want him to be upset with me. For possibly the first time in history, I held my tongue.

He nodded. "Okay."

It was quiet while we finished eating. I felt like I should say something, anything, but I didn't know what. And Canada seemed to like the quiet. When we were done I moved to help clean up without being asked. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a slob. Where in the world do people think West got his OCD from, Austria? The prissy boy almost never does his own chores.

Canada smiled as I stood. "You don't have to help Prussia."

"I want to though. It'd be totally un-awesome to make you do all the work." I flicked soap bubbles at him. "Besides, I like feeling useful."

My awesomely cute new friend nodded and jumped back from the soap bubbles, giggling. He has such a cute laugh!

I smiled. An honest smile for once, not my smirk of awesomeness. It felt weird; I hadn't smiled that way since West was little. "Yeah, ever since my nation was dissolved I haven't had much to do. West doesn't exactly need his big brother any more either, so I'm nearly always on my own. If you ever need help with anything, you can always give me a call you know. I've got tonnes of time on my hands."

"Thank you Prussia. That's very kind of you."

"Ksesesesesesese! No problem. I can be nice when I want. Everyone seems to forget that."

It was quiet again as we finish cleaning up, but the silence was warmer. I was just about to drain the sink when Gilbird fell in. He popped out, covered in soap, and fluttered over to Canada before I could catch him. _I guess I'm not the only one who likes the true north strong and free. _Canada picked my pet up gently and brushed the soap off of him.

"Piyo~" Gilbird pecked Canada gently on the cheek, a little birdie kiss. My face burned and my mind went a little fuzzy. I hadn't seen anything so adorable in years!

"So cute," I whispered, unable to stop myself.

Canada smiled and petted Gilbird. Then he kissed the top of his head.

Mein Gott, the cuteness level was almost to die for! If I were any less awesome I would have passed out. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality, my shield of awesomeness coming back up. For the moment.

"Come on Mattie, to the movies!" I grabbed one of Canada's hands and nearly dragged him out of the house. Even then I didn't have full control back; my voice was too loud, my face was as red as my eyes. The small part of my brain that was still sane hoped I didn't ruin things.

Canada did a good job of keeping up with me. Not everyone can when I get over-excited like that. He stumbled a little, but not too bad. Not that I would've let him fall.

By the time we were at the theatre I was panting. I'd gotten a little out of shape with no country to defend. But I smiled up at Canada as we paused to catch our breath.

"Sorry Birdie. The awesome me just gets excited sometimes. Vati used to say I had the attention span of a hummingbird."

I was met with a confused smile. "Birdie?"

My eyes went wide. Had I really said that out loud? Mein Gott! All my blood rushed back to my face.

"Um, well..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "It's just, you were getting on so well with Gilbird and, um, you'rekindacuteandawesomelikealittlebird!" I said the last part is a rush.

Of course, anyone related to America is used to people talking fast. Of course he understood me. Canada blushed cutely.

I stared at the ground, red faced, not knowing what to do. It wasn't a situation I'd ever been in before- not one I'd ever planned for. All my awesomeness deserted me like a rush of hot air, leaving me a stammering mess.

"Um, I understand if you want- I mean I'm sorry if- Er-" I buried my face in my hands. "Awkward."

Canada rested a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Prussia. I don't mind."

Smiling, I looked up into his violet eyes. Such an unusual, awesome colour. "Really? Um, I mean, ja, awesome."

"Piyo pi~"

"And Gilbird wants me to tell you your eyes are really pretty," I mumbled. Nope, there was no way to make that sound less girly. _I've really spent too long without a country to look after if I'm talking about feelings._

Mattie's face got even redder. "Thank you."

Well, I was already acting like a complete pansy; I may as well go all out. I pulled Canada in close and hugged him. It was strange; I hadn't hugged anyone since West got taller than me. Canada's taller than me too... But after the initial surge of awkward it felt right. I held my breath, hoping he didn't mind.

My Birdie froze for a moment, almost as if he wasn't used to getting hugs. Obviously he hadn't spent much time with Italy. But then he hugged me back. His cute smile returned.

I smiled and buried my face in Canada's shoulder for a moment before separating again. "So Birdie, do you want popcorn? I'm buying." And I was paying for the movie tickets too. It was the most awesome thing I could do on our (kind of?) date.

He shook his head. "No, but thanks."

"Suit yourself." I, however, did want popcorn. There were lineups, but we were early enough that there was plenty of time to get tickets and my snack before the movie started. I held Canada's hand the whole time. Inside, my heart was giggling like a little colony. Canada returned my grasp, a small smile on his face the whole time.

-time skip of no spoilers because neither role player actually saw the movie-

The movie was awesome, though the awesome me could've given them some tips on how to _really_ fight with a sword. I had a hard time paying attention at times though; my mind kept wandering over to the adorable nation at my side. I really, really hoped this would work out. I would never forgive myself if I screwed things up.

_Mein Gott, I wish I knew more about this romance stuff_, I thought to myself. I ate my popcorn mechanically, watching Canada out of the corner of my eye. He was just so darn cute! My Birdie was as quiet as ever while the movie was on. His hand never left mine.

The movie ended all too soon for me, despite being three hours. I didn't want to say goodbye to Canada yet, didn't want to be alone. I looked around desperately as we left the theatre. There! A little ways down the street I spotted a skating rink. Just what I wanted!

"Um, Mattie, do you wanna-?" I gestured towards the arena.

He nodded. "Sure."

Unfortunately there were no hockey matches that day. We were right on time for public skating though. I once again paid for everything. Of course, there was the little issue of me not knowing how to skate, but I wasn't about to tell Canada that. It would be totally un-awesome! Especially since he's, like, the king of skating because of his national sport.

Of course, it wasn't exactly something I could hide. As soon as I stepped on the ice my feet skidded out from under me and I fell on my ass. And because I was still holding Canada's hand, I accidentally brought him down on top of me.

"Oof! Sorry Birdie."

He squeaked in surprise and quickly moved aside. "Are you alright Gil?"

"Ja, ja, I'm alright." I winced. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." He stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. After I was standing he continued to hold on to me, keeping me steady.

"Danke." I was so embarrassed! I was supposed to be too awesome to fall! Then again, I guess they proved that wrong years before. My face turned bright red for the umpteenth time that day.

"Um, Birdie, would you be willing to teach me how to skate?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I beamed, inwardly applauding myself for having an excuse to hold hands with Canada for another hour. I know, I know, I sound like a little kid. But he's just so cute! Of course, staying upright enough to enjoy it was another matter. Every time I went to move my feet tried to skid off in every direction.

"Thanks for doing this with me," I whispered in Canada's ear as I leaned into him for support. "This is the most awesome day I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome Gil." Canada started blushing again. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Ja, of course. I lived through the Renaissance, remember? I'm not as good as your Papa though. He and Spain are great dancers."

Canada nodded. "Then dance with me."

"Of course, mein leibe Vogelchen." I adjusted almost immediately. Oh, that felt much better!

Canada smiled and moved one of his hands to my waist. As soon as I felt Canada's hand there I was tempted to inch mine lower. What, he has a cute butt! I didn't though. For once in my life I acted like the gentleman Vati always wanted me to be. I hummed a tune as we started to waltz, one of those classical piano pieces I always heard from Austria.

He smiled at me and I smiled right back. My beautiful golden Canadian. "Mattie... Ich denke, ich liebe dich." I hear my blood pounding in my ears. "I-I know it's sudden, but spending time with you was honestly the best thing to happen to me in years. I'd do anything... Just give me a chance, bitte?"

"Oui, I'll give you a chance Gil. Je t'aime."

My heart felt like it was about to explode. Careful not to lose my balance, I leaned up and in until our lips were almost touching. "May I?"

I heard his breath catch. "Oui."

Kissing him was like heaven! Canada's lips were so soft and sweet- he tasted like maple syrup. I kept it chaste and relatively brief, however much I may have wanted more. Wouldn't want to overwhelm the poor kid. Or myself for that matter; contrary to popular belief, Canada was my first kiss.

As I pulled back from the kiss, I caught sight of the clock out of the corner of my eye. I sighed. "Well Birdie, it's getting late. I suppose I should escort your adorableness home."

Canada smiled and blushed. "Okay. Do I need to help you off the ice?" It was a valid question. We were way out in the middle of the rink.

"Ksesese... Ja, probably. Danke." I glanced down at the skates I was wearing. "It's funny. Our kind can live hundreds of years, but there's always something new to learn."

Canada nodded and we started skating towards the edge of the rink. I had to lean into him for support. Not that I really minded, not with my Birdie. He's the only one I could ever let see me when I was less than awesome.

As soon as I was off the ice I was filled with a sense of relief. I could walk again! I really needed to learn more about winter sports if I was going to be dating Canada.

"So Mattie, any good times coming up for me to take you on an awesome second date?"

He smiled as he started to unlace his skates. "Whenever you want Gil. I'm never busy."

"I see." I removed my skates with fumbling fingers. Hey, the things tie weird! "Then I'll just have to make some awesome plans and surprise you! Ja!"

Once we were both freed of those infernal foot blades, I took his hand and walked him home. It was getting dark out, cool but not could, and a few silver stars were just starting to show their faces. Beautiful. Canada smiled and gripped my hand.

When we arrived at Canada's house I turned to face him. "Guten Nacht mein Vogelchen. I'll see you again soon." Standing on my toes, I kissed him for the second time.

Canada kissed back, gently grabbing both of my hands. After a moment he pulled back. "Please stay."

I weighed my options for about half a second. Home to a drill sergeant little brother and his loud Italian or here with my golden Canadian? Pfft, like there was any contest!

"Ja liebe, I'd love to. What do you think Gilbird?" I looked up at the little ball of fluff who was sleeping in my hair.

"Pi pi piyo~" I took that as a yes.

Smiling, Canada led me inside, turning on a few lights. I look around a bit, something I had neglected to do earlier. "Wow Mattie, you've got a really nice place here."

"Thanks Gil. Do you want to do something or go to bed?"

The awesome me would have loved to do something with Canada, but my body betrayed me. I opened my mouth to answer and a huge yawn came out instead. I turned red with embarrassment, swaying on my feet. _Dammit, I really __**have**__ gone soft since losing my country!_

"Gah! Sorry about that! The awesome me is apparently more tired than I thought. If there's something you want to do though I'll do my best to stay awake."

"No, that's okay, we can sleep now. Where do you want to sleep?"

"The-" My voice squeaked un-awesomely. I paused to clear my throat. "I'm fine on the couch. Don't wanna intrude."

"Are you sure? You can sleep where ever you want. The couch wouldn't be good for your back."

"I'll be fine. Believe me, I've done a lot worse to my back than spend a night on a couch."

"Are you sure? I have a guest room you could use." Then he whispered something I wasn't sure I heard correctly.

"Was?" My mind went blank. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what I heard, but it sounded like he offered to let me sleep with him. I couldn't stop the dumb, stunned smile that overtook my face at the thought.

Canada blushed and looked away. "I said you could sleep with me," he said slightly louder. This time there's no doubt about what I heard.

Before I could stop myself I was hugging him. Tears stung at my eyes. "Mattie, liebling, you have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me that much."

He seemed surprised, but he hugged me back. "Of course Gil. I don't have a reason not to trust you."

I didn't tell him that most nations barely trusted me in their house after the misunderstanding with Austria's vital regions. Either he hadn't heard or he didn't care. Or maybe he'd heard but he knew the truth, that I'm not the pervert Hungary and the prissy boy made me out to be. Either way, doesn't matter. I smiled into Canada's shoulder.

"Then I would be honoured to sleep with you."

Canada smiled down at me. "Let me go get changed. Would you like for me to see if I have anything for you to wear for bed?"

"Ksesese, ja, danke." I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Didn't exactly expect to need pajamas when I left the house this morning."

"I'll be right back." He went upstairs. When he came back he was wearing white flannel pajama bottoms with red maple leaves and a black t-shirt. He handed me a similar ensemble.

"I hope these will work."

"Danke." I went into the bathroom to change. Canada's pajamas were a little big on me, but not too much that it felt like the pants were falling down or anything. Pajamas are supposed to be roomy anyways.

I fiddled with the hem of the shirt as I came out. "How is it all you blond guys get so tall?" I asked with a smile.

He chuckled. "I don't know."

"Gah, you're adorable!" I hugged Canada again and we went to bed together. At some point along the way Gilbird abandoned my head in favour of cuddling with the polar bear.

"At least Gilbird and Kumajiro get along," Canada said.

"Ja, das ist gut." I snuggled against Canada's side. Yes, the awesome me is a cuddler. Don't tell Hungary. "Mmm, so warm..."

Canada hugged me close. He was very gentle about it; I couldn't tell if that was just part of his personality or if he was actually worried about hurting me. The second possibility made me a little sad. Surely the loss of my country hadn't made me that weak? I pushed the thought aside.

"Guten Nacht mein liebling," I mumbled into Canada's shoulder. My eyelids felt so heavy. Within moments I found myself drifting off, warm and happy in the arms of my new boyfriend.

"Bonne nuit mon amour."


End file.
